Glowing Contraception!
by Leviosaa
Summary: It isn't written very well, my inspiration was a conversation in the forums on Gaia. xDNot finished yet either.


It was two o'clock in the morning, and nothing seemed to be stirring within Hogwarts. Lily was awakened from her slumber upon the overstuffed chair in front of the fireplace in the Gryffindor common room by a strange noise.  
"Is anybody there..?" She was nervous.   
A faint green glow shown from outside the portrait hole, which was ajar. Fearing the worst, Lily grabbed her wand and tiptoed to the hole to see what was happening. To her dismay, the closer she got to the entrance, the farther the light seemed to be getting from her. She backed up hesitantly, and as the light drew closer, she thrusted herself out into the hall.  
"OHSHITLILY"  
She knew the voice.  
"Sev? What the HELL are you doing?!"  
The inquisitive look on her face slowly turned to horror as she looked down and saw where the green light was coming from...

"Sev, what happened to your.."  
Snape blushed, although it was not visible in the faint green glow.  
"Oh, I-uhh," He hastily closed up his robes, and turned to walk away.  
"No, no, don't leave!" Lily pleaded.  
Stopping dead in his tracks, Sev turned around to face Lily, who was grinning from ear to ear.  
"I can still see it glowing through your robes." Lily chuckled.   
There was a sudden clanging sound and they looked up to see the fat lady in the portrait had shifted in her sleep and knocked over a goblet. Pheww.  
"But seriously, Sev," Lily began again, " What's going on?"  
"I--," Snape was twisting a long greasy strand of hair around his finger.  
"Whatever," Lily suddenly seemed irratated.  
"Don't be like that!" Severus spat.  
Lily looked hurt.  
"No, just come with me down to the potions dungeon," Sev pleaded, "It's empty this time of night."  
Lily bit her lip and hesitated.  
"Well, all right..." she sighed, "But if we get caught--"   
"We won't," said Snape grinning. "Just come with me."

Lily and Severus snuck through the dark halls of Hogwarts, hand in hand, stopping only to avoid the gazes of portraits. Eventually, they arrived at the end of a dank corridor, a large locked door stood before them.  
Snape released his grip on Lily's hand to fish his wand out of his robes.  
"Alohamora!"   
The door clicked and creaked ajar. Water could be heard trickling down the walls of the corridor they were leaving as they entered the dungeon and Sev latched the door behind them.  
What seemed like thousands of bottles with strange contents gleamed in the green light being emitted from the slit in Snape's cloak.  
"It looks so weird at night," remarked Lily.  
"Oh no, it's not like this every night," Joked Severus, "It's not usually so bright."

Lily was beginning to get a little nervous as the sense of adventure she had turned to confusion.  
"Sev, what are we doing here?"  
Seemingly embarassed, Snape turned defensive.  
"Like you have anything better to do!"   
Taking a deep breath, Lily reached for Sev's hand.  
"You're right, I don't."  
They both grinned, and Snape walked to the far end of the room, to the desk he sat at in potions, and opened the top of it to reveal a place of storage.  
Lily was following short behind him.  
"What the hell..."  
The storage place was lined with pink fur, and inside there layed a whip.  
Severus picked the whip up in his hands, but immediately put it back and began to furiously pet the pink fur.  
"It's so soft," his voice became dreamy, "Feel it..."  
Lily hesitantly placed her hand inside Snape's desk. ((heh)) While she was petting the strange fur, it started to come off on her hand a bit.  
"Keep petting it, Lily!" Snape said maliciously.  
Lily obeyed.  
All of a sudden, there was a flash of movement, and Severus had the whip in his hand and a grin on his face.

Lily retracted her hand from the desk. "Wha--"  
SNAP  
Severus cracked the whip on Lily's pale arm, a pale pink line began to form where the whip made contact with her skin. She looked terrified, and tears began to form in her wide green eye.  
Snape threw the whip back into the pink furry desk, and slammed it shut.  
"Lily, I--" he began.  
"SEV, I DON'T WANT TO HEAR IT!" Her tears of fear and surprise turned to tears of rage and confusion. She turned around to storm out of the dungeon.  
Reaching out to grab her arm, Snape's chin began to quiver. He had been so happy to finally get Lily alone, and he may have ruined his chances with her forever in a split second.  
"Sev, I said I don't want to hear it!"  
Lily turned around, expecting another half-hearted apology from Severus, but instead saw him crying. Feeling pity for him, her facial expression softened, and she embraced him in a strong hug.  
His tears stopped, and he became euphoric and squeezed her back. He felt invincible, and opened his mouth, about to tell her how he really felt, when something poked her.  
"What the f---" Lily started.

Snape looked down.  
"Oh sh--" he started to say out loud.  
Lily looked down too, and noticed a luminous green object sticking out of Snape's cloak. She squinted at it for a moment, trying to figure out what it was. When she realised, she started to giggle nervously, which ended up turning into a fit of laughter that left her bent over with her eyes watering, gasping for breath.  
Happy to see that she wasn't mad anymore, Snape reached into his robes to pull out a gift for Lily. He handed her a parcel.  
"What's this?" Lily grinned.  
"Just open it.."  
While Lily tore open the package, Snape got nervous.  
"You don't have to wear it.. I mean, if you don't like it, you don't have t--"  
Lily was standing in the middle of the dungeon, dimly lit by Snape's little glowy friend, holding pink and fuzzy lingerie.


End file.
